1. Field
The present invention relates to a washing machine and a method of washing. More particularly, the present invention relates to a washing machine comprising a sterilizer that sterilizes washing water and a circulator that circulates the washing water in the sterilizer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a washing machine washes the laundry in a washing tub by stirring the laundry together with washing water mixed with detergent.
Such a washing machine comprises a body forming an external appearance, a water reservoir installed in the body and containing washing water, a detergent supply apparatus that mixes detergent with water supplied from an exterior and supplies the water to the water reservoir.
Recently, an Ag solution supply apparatus, which supplies Ag solution by dissolving Ag ions exhibiting antibiotic and sterilization functions in washing water, has been added to the washing machine in order to wash the laundry and sterilize bacteria existing in the washing water and the laundry.
The Ag solution supply apparatus comprises one pair of Ag electrodes to which voltage is applied, and supplies Ag ions, which are generated by an Ag plate during electrolysis when the washing water passes through the Ag electrodes, to a water reservoir.
The Ag solution supply apparatus provided in the washing machine is installed on a water supply path, which supplies the washing water to the water reservoir, together with a detergent dissolver, and supplies the Ag ions to the washing water supplied to the water reservoir. However, the Ag solution supply apparatus cannot supply the Ag ions any more after the water supply is terminated, so antibiotic and sterilization functions cannot be continuously exhibited during washing and rinsing processes.
Further, the density of the Ag ions, which are generated by the Ag solution supply apparatus and provided to the washing water, is gradually reduced through reaction with other ions existing in the washing water, so the sterilization effect may be reduced. If many Ag ions are supplied to the washing water in consideration of the fact, consumption amount of Ag in the Ag plate may be increased, resulting in reduction of the life span of the Ag plate.